Ramen & Tofu
by Japiera
Summary: Diálogos. Slice of Life. Fluff. Kuro & Suga [Para Mei por su cumpleaños]


**Ramen & Tofu**

 _KuroSuga para Mei por su cumpleaños_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **1**

—Hey, ¿Kuroo? ¿Kuroo Tetsurou? Tanto tiempo.

—Oh, ¿Suga-chan? Nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre completo en años.

—A mí me llaman Suga-chan todo el tiempo…

—Lo siento. Pero dime, qué haces por acá. ¿Estás viviendo en Tokio? ¿Está bien si me siento contigo?

—Es un placer. Oye, te ves cambiado, ¿cuántos años habrán pasado, ocho, diez? En realidad estoy viviendo en Yokohama, pero el trabajo me obliga a venir a la capital al menos una vez por semana. Cada vez que tengo uno de estos viajes de negocio, paso a este local a comer. Tienen un buen _ramen_ , ¿no crees?

—No conozco este barrio, es la primera vez que entro aquí.

—Entonces pide _ramen_ , no te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

 **2**

—Vaya, pero si es Kuroo Tetsurou. Veo que te ha gustado este local.

—Mejor diablo conocido que por conocer. Me entraron ganas de tofu cocido, no sé por qué, y me vino a la cabeza este local. Y pensé: si tienen buen _ramen_ , han de tener buen tofu. Son cosas que van irremediablemente de la mano.

—No. Tofu y _ramen_ no tiene nada que ver, es un despropósito empezar comparaciones. El _ramen_ es un arte milenario que se expresa en sabor sobre sabor sobre sabor. El tofu… el tofu solo ayuda si buscas bajar de peso.

—A mí me gusta el tofu, mejor si es cocido.

—Creía que te gustaba la caballa.

—Ya. Mira, Suga-chan, los gustos también cambian con la edad.

—Estás cambiado, pero no sé si es bueno o malo. Quizá no tiene que ser necesariamente lo uno o lo otro. No podría asegurar qué es lo distinto en ti, y pienso que eso se debe a que yo tampoco soy el mismo. Me produces una sensación de incertidumbre, y aquello me intriga. Me dan ganas de preguntarte ¿Quiero eres?

—¿No son muchas reflexiones para la hora del almuerzo?

—Hola, soy Sugawara Koushi, ¿Quién eres?

—Calla y pide tu _ramen_.

* * *

 **3**

—He estado pensando… Kuroo Tetsurou, ¿acaso vienes a este local solo para encontrarte conmigo? Porque recuerdo que me dijiste que no conocías este barrio, y si no lo conoces, es que no lo frecuentas, pero ya van tres semanas que hemos coincididos.

—Y como siempre, Suga-chan no deja de reflexionar en lugar de tragar y escuchar la retransmisión del partido de béisbol, como toda la gente.

—Espero que no seas tan bruto como para seguir a los Giants. Ahí te me terminas de caer.

—Yo te recomendaría no hacer esa clase de comentarios en voz alta. Me preocupo por ti, Suga-chan. Estás viviendo tu vida al límite. Yendo de un lado a otro, con tus viajes de negocio, tus trajes, tus mocasines impecables, y tus salvajes salidas a locales de _ramen_ … estás en tu pick. Oye, que ya no tenemos dieciocho años.

—Es bueno constatar que, al menos, el sentido del humor lo conservas intacto. ¿Has vuelto a pedir ese tofu desabrido? Pero verte comer con tanto entusiasmo hace que me den ganas de pedir lo mismo. Hey, Shigino-san, ¿me traes lo mismo que mi amigo? Y también prepara _ramen_ , por si la ausencia de sabores me hacen sentir deprimido.

* * *

 **4**

—…En realidad, no es que quiera encontrarme contigo. Si tengo que ser honesto, me gustaría no encontrarme con nadie. He estado evitando deliberadamente a mis amigos, a mi familia. Pero, cuando me viste aquel día, he pensado que no está tan mal tu compañía, quizá precisamente porque no nos habíamos visto en tanto tiempo.

—Qué ocurrió.

—Me estoy divorciando.

—Oh… no sabía. No sabía siquiera que estabas casado. ¿Alcanzaste a tener una hipoteca?

—Esa es una de las cosas que me agradan de ti. Otras personas habrían anexado un «lo siento» de carrerilla, y me observarían primero con lástima, pero luego con impaciencia, esperando notar algún atisbo de dolor en mí. Como no siento nada y me notan sereno, les perturba. Creen que me hago el fuerte y me juzgan, cuando la verdad es que no siento nada.

—Eso porque has comido mucho tofu. Ya te dije que el tofu…

—Ahhh, Suga-chan, ya basta. Detén ese odio insano hacia el tofu.

—El tofu es el epítome de lo insípido. Tienes que comer más _ramen_ , reconciliarte con los sabores y disfrutar la vida.

—Sí, mira. Aunque aprecio tu entusiasmo, no es tan fácil lograrlo.

—Shigino-san, por favor, ¿le trae a mi amigo un enorme tazón de _ramen_? Con _dumplings_ añadidos. Sí, hágalo con mucho amor, y me trae uno idéntico a mí, que hoy hace hambre. No es necesario que sigamos hablando de esto, Kuroo Tetsurou. Podemos, simplemente, escuchar cómo pierden esos presumidos de los Giants.

—No han perdido en toda la temporada.

—Hoy van a perder.

—No han…

—Hoy sí, ya verás.

* * *

 **5**

—¿Cómo era ella? Tu esposa.

—Exesposa.

—Sí, eso.

—Éramos buenos amigos y yo estaba seguro de que me gustaba. Ella también estaba segura de que yo le gustaba, pero hace un tiempo descubrió a una persona maravillosa, y tuvo la cortesía de decírmelo. Fue una noche larga. Ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo no sabía cómo consolarla. Por dentro pensaba: ¿la situación no que debería ser al revés? ¿No debería llorar yo? Me habría gustado que se enamorara de mí, pero no fue como se dieron las cosas, y no podía reprocharla porque acababa de comprender que para mí nunca había dejado de ser una buena amiga, y nada más. Para subirle el humor nos fuimos a celebrarlo. El amor siempre debería ser motivo de fiesta.

—Todo lo que guarda relación contigo es tan atípico…

—Fuimos al mismo restaurante donde nos comprometimos. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero le he pedido que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo. Necesito comprender ciertas cosas.

—¿De verdad no sientes nada?

—No siento dolor, o lo que una persona en mi situación debería sentir. Estoy tan confundido. Cuando recién nos casamos, me embargaba esta sensación de que ya no tenía que preocuparme por nada, acababa de resolver mi vida. Tenía a alguien con quien pasar el resto de los años, y eso me daba calma. Cuando era muy niño, mis padres lo único que hacían era discutir, hasta que todo explotó y mi madre nos abandonó. Con Yukie nunca discutíamos. Me consideraba una persona afortunada. Lo que me atraía de ella era la tranquilidad, la estabilidad que me ofrecía. Ese sentimiento de: lo he logrado, no soy la copia de mis padres. Resultó que soy igual a ellos.

—Yukie, yo conozco a Yukie, ¿cierto? Es…

—Sí, esa misma Yukie.

—Pero ella está…

—Con Kaori, exacto. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Shimizu, ¿Te acuerdas de Shimizu? Acabamos trabajando en la misma empresa. Cuando me contó, me acuerdo que le respondí «¡Ya era hora!».

—¿Cierto? Por eso, cuando Yukie me confesó lo que sentía, no pude sino apoyarla. También pensaba lo mismo.

—Pero ellas se conocen de hace años, y cuando me has hablado lo de tu divorcio, daba la impresión que se trataba de un flechazo de Yukie, que había conocido el amor así de repente.

—Tras egresar de secundaria Kaori se fue a estudiar al extranjero. No supimos más de ella, ni siquiera nos dijo que había regresado. Por casualidad Yukie la vio en una parada del autobús y ahí empezó todo.

—¿Le gustaba desde antes?

—Dice Yukie que siempre se sintió distinta cuando estaba junto a Kaori, pero que no había sabido darle nombre a esa sensación. Luego Kaori se marchó y aparecí yo, que la hacía reír mucho. Después de una gran carcajada sentía que podía permanecer a mi lado el resto de su vida. Al regreso de Kaori, sin embargo, fue como si las emociones le explotasen en la cara.

—Emociones explotando en la cara… Cuando lo cuentas así, da la impresión que es una historia muy romántica.

—Así deberían ser todas las historias. Pero, en realidad, es una historia normal y corriente. Es una cualidad del verdadero amor: que puede ser al mismo tiempo _ramen_ y tofu.

* * *

 **10**

—Traes mala cara.

—¿Se me nota mucho? La empresa no está pasando un buen momento. Han despedido a mucha gente, y los que hemos sobrevivido, cargamos con el triple de responsabilidades. Te eché de menos, ¿puedes creerlo? Cada vez que me veía obligado a almorzar en el vagón de tren, pensaba: ahora podría estar comiendo _tofu_ insípido junto a Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Por desgracia se me acumula el trabajo, ¿te molesta si termino de redactar unos oficios mientras almorzamos, Kuroo Tetsurou?

—Solo si dejas de llamarme así.

—Bien… Tetsurou.

—…

—…

—¿Puedes volver a llamarme Kuroo Testurou?

—No, ya no puedo. Has abierto una puerta y la de atrás se ha cerrado.

* * *

 **15**

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo así como una vida romántica?

— _Sí, claro_. Con este trabajo tan demandante lo que más me sobra es tiempo para romances.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, yo no he sentido que te divorciaras. Tengo suficiente con mis padres organizándome citas a traición. Cada vez que los visito allá en Miyagi, ellos invitan a alguna chica quien, _curiosamente_ , comparte este mismo «defecto» mío. Sí, «defecto» he dicho. Mi madre es así.

»Siempre es la hija del amigo del primo de alguien, o la hermana de no sé quién, y es horrible cuando descubres en el rostro de aquella muchacha la ilusión de convertirse en esposa. Después de obligarme a pasar toda una tarde junto a una muchacha quien está convencida que llegará a su casa con una propuesta de matrimonio… pero tú ya te casaste, no te funcionó pero lo hiciste. Para la sociedad has cumplido.

—Ya…

—La gente no es igual de indulgente con los divorciados que con los solteros.

—Ya...

—Hablo en serio.

—Mira, Sugawara, no quiero hablar.

—He estado buscando otro trabajo, he tenido ciertas entrevistas. Aprendí a quitar de mi resumen mi estado civil, pero a los entrevistadores jamás se les pasa ese detalle, y cuando me veo obligado a admitir que sigo soltero, cuando notan que no hay argolla en mis dedos… entonces veo en sus caras como se refleja aquel pensamiento: algo malo ha de tener este chico.

—…

—Tú al menos-

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

* * *

 **18**

—Tetsurou…

—¡Suga-chan! Shigino-san, dos porciones de _ramen_ por favor. Suga, lo siento tanto.

—No, lo siento yo. Shigino-san que sean dos porciones de tofu hervido. Tetsurou, fui muy borde. Este tema me pone mal, pero es algo personal mío. Te extrañé.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Sí.

—Te extrañé también.

—Nunca pensé que discutir contigo me dolería tanto. Tetsurou, a ti también te dolió ¿cierto? Pero sé que no estás preparado aún para decírmelo, así que mejor escuchemos la radio. ¿Los Giants han vuelto a ganar? Ay, Tetsurou, yo sé que a ti te gustan los Giants.

—Cómo es eso de que no estoy preparado…

—Porque tú eres de los que se casan. De los que se casan con mujeres.

—O sea que quieres volver a discutir… Ya. Perfecto.

—No. Lo siento. Hey, regresa.

—¿Viste a tu familia acaso?

—No, pero vi a Yukie-san junto a Kaori-san. Se veían tan lindas, Tetsurou; tan radiantes. Llámame anticuado por querer eso. Me gustaría tener a alguien con quien caminar toda una tarde. Caminar hasta no sentir mis pies, ¿sabes? Caminar junto a una persona y desvanecernos, ambos, en el infinito. Es un alivio que mi trabajo sea tan demandante. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer, el sabor de la soledad es lo único que me queda. Pero aquí, junto a ti… tu compañía vuelve el tofu insípido en una delicia.

* * *

 **19**

—Oye, Tetsurou…

—Estoy oyéndote.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a algún lado, juntos. Ya sabes, salir fuera del local de _ramen_. Para mí se ha convertido en un acuerdo tácito reunirnos en la barra, y me siento mal cada vez que no logro venir. Te imagino comiendo tu tofu hervido, abandonado, y aquella imagen me reconecta con mi propia soledad.

—…

—Tetsurou, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, te escucho.

—Si concertamos una fecha para ir a algún sitio y nos encontramos… por ejemplo, si decidimos ir juntos a Yoyogi a caminar bajo los árboles… aunque en estas fechas están casi todos sin hojas. Supongamos que decidimos ir a patinar sobre hielo.

—No.

—¿No sabes patinar?

—Sí. Quiero decir… También me siento solo cuando no estoy contigo.

—¿Ehhh? Tetsurou-kun no sé si estamos conversando de lo mismo. ¿De verdad has estado oyéndome?

—Hablas de patinar. Patinar juntos. Patinar juntos sobre hielo. Estás, en definitiva, proponiéndome una cita…

—No quería usar esa palabra todavía.

—…

—¿No quieres?

—Acabo de salir de un divorcio.

—Y no buscas nada serio, y vas disfrutar la vida de soltero.

—No. O sea… no lo sé, Suga. No quiero equivocarme otra vez.

—Ya…

—Pero, oye, no te pongas así.

* * *

 **20**

—¿De verdad no has tenido nada como una vida romántica?

—Qué es lo que quieres saber, Tetsurou-chan.

—Nada. Me parece extraño. Es solo… bueno, habrás enamorado a alguien, alguna vez. O en su defecto tu lunar.

—Los lunares les funcionan más a las chicas que a nosotros. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Shimizu.

—¿Y con Shimizu…?

—Damas y caballeros, la verdadera pregunta que aguardaba, al fin ha salido.

—¿Y bien…?

—Tetsurou…

—¿Y BIEN…?

—¿De verdad crees que podría enamorarme de Shimizu? ¿Especialmente tras la proposición que te hice la semana pasada? Shimizu me dice que pierdo el tiempo aquí contigo, y que no me hace bien. Para mí… si no estoy contigo, estaría perdiendo el tiempo de todos modos.

* * *

 **21**

—Suga-chan, ¿A dónde me llevas?

—No puedo decirte hasta que lleguemos.

—¿Vamos a una pista de hielo?

—Frío, frío. Tampoco tienes permitido quitarte la venda de los ojos. Pero, si gustas, puedes tomarme de la mano.

—No me sueltes.

—…

—…

—Suga-chan…

—No te voy a soltar.

—No era eso.

—Qué sucede.

—Solo quería decir tu nombre.

 _»Suga-chan._

* * *

 **22**

—¿Te acuerdas de Kenma?

—Era como tu mejor amigo en secundaria.

—Es mi mejor amigo todavía, aunque ya no nos vemos tanto. Bueno, después de muchos encuentros cancelados a último minuto, ayer por fin nos vimos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ese grosero… ¡Me tocó la panza! ¿Tú también crees que he engordado? Suga-chan no te rías, es un asunto serio.

—Tú no estás comiendo solo tofu hervido, Kuroo Tetsurou. Admite de una buena vez tu amor por el _ramen_.

—Admito mi amor…

—…

—… por el _ramen_.

—¡Kuroooo!

—¡Suga-chan detente! ¡No me abraces en público! Joder, Suga-chan… ¿Suga-chan?

—No me hables, Tetsurou. Se siente muy cómodo descansar sobre tu hombro. Solo, no hablemos. No hablemos hasta que lleguemos a ese punto en que nos podemos leer el pensamiento.

* * *

 **23**

—¿Podemos tener otra cita?

—Depende. ¿Tendré que pasarme por toda la ciudad con los ojos vendados nuevamente para volver a llegar al local de ramen? ¿por qué todo siempre converge acá?

—No. Hemos llegado a ese punto en que no necesitamos excusas, ¿cierto? El asunto es… que ya está por ser navidad.

—Ajá. Justo cuando estás seguro de conocer a una persona y finalmente abrirle tu corazón, descubres que es como un fanático de las navidades. Con ese pelo plateado tuyo te hacía menos convencional.

—¿Vas a abrirme tu corazón?

—Un poco, sí…

—Shigino-san, mejor nuestras órdenes para llevar. _Ramen_ y tofu, sí, como siempre.

* * *

 **24**

—Me gusta de ti que siempre dices lo que piensas, y te ries cuando lo necesito. También me gusta esa manera en que me miras, especialmente cuando estás un poco borracho y se te sonrojan las mejillas.

—¿Cómo ahora?

—¿Te sientes borracho, tan luego?

—Estar cerca de ti me atonta, lo reconozco. Dime, cuando nos conocimos, ¿qué pensabas de mí? La primera vez que me llamaste Suga-chan fue como recibir un baldazo de agua helada. Daichi, ¿te acuerdas de Daichi?, me dio un codazo en la espalda: «concéntrate Suga, ¿a qué estamos?», así me dijo.

—¿Se supone que esa es tu imitación de Sawamura? ¿Sawamura es un gorila?

—No seas cruel. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Hay una historia tras el «Suga-chan», aunque dudo que te guste. Estábamos con Kai y Yaku…

—¿Kai y Yaku están metidos en esto! Espera, ¿y qué ha sido de ellos? ¿Sus vidas? ¿Por qué no los habías mencionado antes, Tetsurou?

—Concéntrate Suga, ¿a qué estamos?

—No sé, no me acuerdo… Te parece… si… mejor… no seguimos… hablando.

—Entonces… no hablemos…

* * *

 **28**

—Yo era adolescente cuando sucedió, fue justo antes de entrar a secundaria.

—Cuéntame.

—Estábamos de excursión, era nuestro viaje de fin de curso. Tras acampar, los mayores nos separamos para explorar el área. Seguí el sonido de lo que parecía una cascada, y caminando, perdí la noción del tiempo. Estaba cansado, tenía las piernas ateridas de frío. Tardé en darme cuenta que caminaba en círculos, y de pronto me inundó el miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Creo que eso fue, el miedo. Me sentía acechado, quería llorar. Pensaba en mis padres, mis compañeros scout, en la maestra… tenía miedo de defraudarlos.

—Sigue.

—No sé si haya sucedido así como lo recuerdo. Mientras más lo pienso, más dudo de su veracidad. Algo me remeció. O bien, _alguien_ me remeció. Sentí unas manos grandísimas estrujar mis brazos, y me remecieron, y luego algo me atravesó. Fue como una fuerza, proveniente del mismo bosque, haciéndome reaccionar. Me golpeé las mejillas y, como ya era tarde, busqué un refugio. Junté leña, encendí una fogata, y recolecté ciertas flores que guardaban agua en su interior. El fuego atrajo a mis compañeros, que habían organizado una búsqueda y así pude volver, pero volví distinto. Mi cabello, mis cejas, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se habían vuelto blancos.

—¿Nunca te ofrecieron una explicación médica?

—Sí. Algo que el estrés, las proteínas, la adrenalina… algo así. De momento solo hay hipótesis. Mi caso llamó tanto la atención en ciertos círculos médicos que hubo un tiempo en que no dejaban de llamar a casa. Llegaban cartas todos los días pidiéndonos a mí y mi familia permiso para continuar investigándome. Mi madre se opuso, dijo «mi hijo no es ninguna rata». Ya conocerás a mi madre, te encantará. Es una mujer divina.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu madre.

—¿De verdad?

—Oye, pero no te pongas a llorar.

—No estoy llorando. Tengo algo en el ojo.

* * *

 **30**

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

—¿En la entrevista de trabajo? Yo creo que en esta me fue bien. Sí, estoy seguro. Tengo un pálpito, siento que al fin.

—Era la entrevista para el trabajo en Tokio, ¿cierto?

—La paga es la misma, pero ya no tendré que viajar para verte. O sea, Shigino-san no te preocupes, que seguiremos viniendo aquí a menudo. Hoy no nos des nuestras órdenes para llevar, que están jugando los _Giants_ y quiero comprobar algo.

—Suga-chan detente. No van a perder.

—Te dije que tengo un pálpito, Tetsurou. Hoy todo me saldrá bien, ya verás. Me llamarán de ese trabajo, los _Giants_ perderán, el futuro se abrirá ante mis ojos. Tetsurou, creo que me gustas mucho. No te escondas. ¿Te acuerdas de esos días en el campamento de entrenamiento? Encontraba que eras lindo, pero no me había dado cuenta de qué significaba aquello.

—Callate. Suga-chan, es demasiado cursi.

—¿Qué vas a querer? ¿El _ramen_ o el tofu?

—El tofu, siempre el tofu.

—Y el _ramen_.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

¡Mei! ¡Querida! ¡Lo siento mucho! Siento mi poca creatividad, mi mal desempeño. No puedo decir que esté orgullosa de esto que ha salido. Sé que podría habérmelo currado más, podría haberme dedicado más. Lo empecé ayer en la noche, y he encontrado espacios entre el trabajo para acabarlo. Me sabía mal no obsequiarte nada, aunque, dado lo que ha resultado, quizá haya sido mejor no hacerlo, simplemente.

Bueno, el final es abierto... porque no tiene sentido cerrarlo, ¿acaso? Mi tarea pendiente es hacer un kurosuga digno de Mei. De momento me escasean las habilidades.

 **J** apiera **C** larividencia


End file.
